


Tangled Up in You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Lydia and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in You

Rain pounded against the window and the wind howled, but it went unnoticed by the two teenagers on the bed, both of them too tangled up in each other to pay attention to anything else.

Allison moved down, trailing kisses down Lydia’s chest and stomach until she reached her trimmed red hair. She looked up at Lydia for a moment, the other girl breathing hard and watching Allison with lust filled eyes. The hunter ducked her head back down and found Lydia’s clit with her tongue; she licked and sucked on it, causing moans to fall from Lydia’s mouth.

Lydia tangled her fingers in Allison hair, tugging slightly as Allison continued to pleasure her in ways she hadn’t known before. No man ever did this for her, resulting in her to fall to her knees instead. Even Jackson only went as far as fingering her.

Lydia thrust up suddenly as Allison’s fingers slipped inside of her, immediately finding her pleasure spot. “Allison!” She came very quickly after that, glad her mother had gone out for the night for she could not contain the loud moans falling from her lips.

Allison kissed her way back up Lydia’s body and Lydia pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips. Allison shifted slightly, pulling one of Lydia’s thighs between her legs and rubbing against it, moaning in between kisses.

They held each other close as Allison brought herself to orgasm, moaning out Lydia’s name as she did so. They lay there panting, neither of them willing to part from the other. “I love you, Allison,” Lydia whispered, kissing the other girl again.


End file.
